


Rush (Race You Home)

by cjr09



Series: Space Crime [2]
Category: Galari Universe
Genre: da would give this the CRONCH, for the galari universe arpg, im making all the arpg archives bite me, novas the only one who deserves her own tag tbh, quest: Nova's Nursery, so its here instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: Blink does not condone space crime. Blink does not condone Happi'sinventionof space crime.When it involves new Dusts and bullying, however...Blink can condonesomespace crime.





	Rush (Race You Home)

Blink does not often travel through the Celestial Forest; it is the place where most Galari can be found most of the time, so it is not somewhere Blink particularly wants to be.

(Besides, it is frowned upon to run through the Celestial Forest, something about 'running over others' and 'being rude', a lecture from someone inconsequential Blink had pretended to half-listen to.)

But Happi had wanted to visit for a while, and she is very persuasive.

She taps her feet in thumping rhythm against Blink's head, seemingly deep in thought.

Galari cannot make true sound, and Blink can't really see Happi at the moment, but they're pretty sure she's making small gestures to encompass _happy_ and _humming_ and _content._

Happi is happy by nature but it makes Blink's star shine brighter nonetheless, bright beacons that declare their delight across the universe.

Blink finds they don't mind slowing down so much if it is to make sure Happi remains her namesake.

Blink doesn't walk, but they do an odd slow jog to allow for Happi to take in the sights of the Celestial Forest. Blink does not know where they are nor where they are going, but the forest is ever-shifting as the dust that creates it, moving with the great undulating coils of the universe as it unravels into the sprawling space it creates for itself.

Nevertheless, Blink doesn't expect to come across a nebula; a structure that does not even come close to a blip in the ever-expanding space but it is certainly closer than most.

Great, golden arches stretch in wild array, twisting through the space as though they were lazy snakes; twining around themselves and one another before sliding into a plane of multicolored stardust only to raise themselves elsewhere, serpents in a sea of stardust, golden waves folded from their movements and frozen in place, rippling with the motions of those inside.

Blink doesn't think much of it; it's pretty, certainly, one of many places wherein all Galari came from and where they would return someday, but Happi thumps her feet on their head in fearful, nervous rhythm.

Blink blinks, slowing their pace to a crawl; Happi scrambles from her perch to stand before them, gesturing wildly.

 _"Hide!"_ Happi motions in sharp, panicked flickers of stardust; Blink looks from her to the nebula, to a pair of eyes glaring from within its depths.

Happi motions them wildly behind a nearby tree, that definitely isn't large enough to hide a star half of Blink's size, but they awkwardly sit behind it regardless to humor the young Dust.

 _"That's Nova!"_ She gestures, clambering over Blink's anxiously tapping feet to peer around the tree.

Her eyes narrow dangerously. _"We have to spring someone."_

Blink blinks. Happi elaborates.

 _"It's awful in there- we're not allowed to have any fun! We can't race, or explore, or even laugh,"_ Happi says, quick and serious.

Blink blinks, long tail swishing out onto the pathway behind them. They can feel a glare from within the nebula's depths, but they very much doubt that all of Happi's story is true. Or any of it.

_"We have to get someone out while we can! We just have to be sure we aren't seen."_

The glare on Blink's back has not wavered. Blink says nothing.

Happi pays little attention, nodding to herself. " _Alright, we'll need to stakeout the area, and memorize Nova's movements before we can break in- once we're in, we'll need to ask around for the Galari who are willing to escape with us, and be sure we're careful not to draw attention incase any of them tattle on us.”_

Blink says nothing. They wonder, distantly, if they can pretend they don’t know Happi and avoid the consequences of whatever actions the Dust was about to take.

The glare aimed at their back is nothing short of scalding. Blink takes it as a no.

Happi is still nodding to herself, pacing as she plans.

 _“Right, this’ll work- if anything goes wrong, I’ll give you the signal-“_ Happi makes no motion to explain what this signal is, and Blink doesn’t ask- _“And you can swoop in and grab as many of us as possible and get out- don’t worry about me over anyone else, I’ve escaped Nova before, and I can do it again.”_

Blink is about 95% positive that Nova is standing directly behind them. They don’t look over their shoulder to check.

 _“In fact,”_ Happi continues, oblivious, _“if it means saving someone else, leave me behind. It might take days, weeks, years-”_ they live in space, and have no concept of a day/night cycle, never mind a full _day_ cycle- _“but eventually, I’ll win back some kind of trust. I’ll work from the inside, build a network of my own inside the system. We’ll meet in the dead of night, talk in code so that we can’t be discovered; there will be setbacks, of course, moles that worm their way into my ranks and betray our resistance, I might even get found out entirely, but I swear I will spend every day fighting for the freedom of Dusts everywhere!”_

Blink is 100% positive Nova is standing directly behind them. They get the feeling she’s rolling her eyes.

 _“I may be tortured,”_ Happi goes on, _“I may be sent to solitary confinement, I may never see the light of the stars, I may never be allowed to have fun ever again; but I will never stop fighting for our freedom!”_

A deep vibration rumbles from deep within the nursery- Blink flicks a dusty ear in acknowledgement, finally glancing over their shoulder in the direction it came from; they can’t see anything from within the swirling confines of the nursery, but they hadn’t really expected to. It’s the deep rumble of a Star Galari, but one quite far away from where they were- the other side of the nursery, perhaps. Behind them, Nova makes a small vibration that sounds like a heartfelt sigh, finally peeling their burning gaze from Blinks’ back and moving away from them in a swirl of golden dust.

Happi remains oblivious, so Blink tunes back into her ranting.

_“-Despite the brass attempting to put us down, despite the crippling loss of my beloved second in command, I will push on, and we will rise again! My new second in command will be young, and inexperienced, and while we will have differing views on how the resistance should be run- I will grow bitter and jaded from my long years of fighting and little progress, despite myself- they will remind me why I started this in the first place, remind me of my beloved solar system and home and give me the strength I need to be the leader the resistance deserves-”_

Another series of deep vibrations, overlaid by smaller ones; a Star and a small hoard of Dusts. Briefly, Blink entertains the thought of leaving Happi to them. She’d already have an army to order around.

_“-But just as we’re finally getting along, and it feels like we could maybe move our relationship to the next level, my first second in command will miraculously return; I’m overjoyed, but my new second will feel scared to lose their position and distrustful of the mysterious circumstances of their disappearance and return. Blinded by my relief, I won’t notice the increasingly obvious signs of betrayal and push my second away, hurting them deeply in the process-”_

Blink blinks. Happi’s eyes are closed, stardust flickering wildly as they spin their tale, pacing around the Celestial Forest’s floor. The rumblings of the other Galari are getting closer, increasing in frequency; talking over each other, maybe. The Galari Blink was starting to recognize as Nova drifts away from them, vibrations becoming fainter until Blink can barely track their movements.

_“-Even though my first broke out of their brainwashing, my second won’t trust them, but I’ve been captured, being held who knows where and undergoing who knows what kinds of torture, so they will come together- reluctantly, at first- to rescue me. But as they work together, they find they have more of a mutual bond than just their connection to me, and slowly become friends themselves, and their relationship feels like it could become more but they’re both too nervous to make the first move, especially at this critical time for the resistance-”_

The other Star and the Dusts make a few more movements, but they seem to be staying relatively still, for now. Despite all the movements and noise Happi is making, Blink doubts they know where they are; Blink avoids other Galari for many reasons, and one of which is the fights that start whenever Dusts are involved. They would like to remain anonymous, if at all possible.

Blink has never liked fighting the way they like running; running, Blink has complete confidence in. Blink can race with the light of stars as it slowly illuminates their budding universe, watch time in slow motion as one would watch it fall towards a black hole. Blink’s speed is second only to light itself, when they truly get moving. They are the fastest Galari they have ever met, and while there may be others that are faster, Blink does not know them so they are a nonfactor.

Given the way the other Star is stomping about, Blink doubts they will be the one to outrun them.

At the same time, given the way they are stomping about, they are not someone Blink particularly wants to come in contact with. Even less so than normal.

Blink does not remain in one place long enough to fight, so they are not confident in their abilities to win one. They will simply… avoid it, for now.

_“-Bursting into my cell, they will find me lying motionless; alive, but barely, and as they attempt to rescue they’ll come face to face with the guards. Only by working together will they-”_

A few more minor vibrations from the Nebula- apparently attracted by the commotion, a few younger Dusts cautiously emerge from their hiding places to investigate their possible adopter. Nova remains on the edges of Blink’s consciousness, but they can feel her drifting closer, keeping a sharp eye on the family and her charges. Blink blinks. That’s curious.

 _“-The Nebula will crack open, a giant hole that even Nova can’t repair, allowing Dusts to be free and run into open space and find families and fun of their own!”_ Happi stops, posing with her arms raised to the sky and small tears at the corners of her eyes. Wiping one delicately away, she nods once, decisively. _“So yeah, don’t worry if you have to leave me behind!”_

Blink nods in understanding. Under no circumstances will they allow Happi to remain behind.

 _“Alright!”_ Happi says, climbing onto one of Blink’s paws that they obediently lift to allow Happi to hop onto their head. _“We gotta be really careful- Nova keeps a sharp eye on everyone, and she knows who I am, so we gotta be sure she’s not looking when we sneak in.”_

Blink flicks their dusty ears in _acknowledged_ and obediently steps lightly as he approaches but makes no other move to hide their movements as they walk into the nursery.

 _“Ha! Security’s even weaker than it was when I broke out,”_ Happi says, gleefully, _“We might even be able to sneak out a few Dusts with us, if we’re careful.”_

Blink is silent. They don’t think anything they do would be taken as anything less than encouragement, at this point.

 _“Alright,”_ Happi says, _“Keep an eye out for Dusts in distress- oh hey, there’s one there!”_

Blink blinks in surprise, but she’s right- a small dust is well hidden in a fold of the dust that creates the floor they stand on, but given away by wisps of blue and purple stardust that swirl from their form and the half-choked sobs they attempt to stifle in the floor.

Happi immediately leaps from Blinks’ head, who scrambles to catch her before she can add herself to the dust making up the floor.

 _“Hey,”_ Happi stage whispers, squirming her way out of Blink’s grasp and landing with only a minor _thump_ next to the distressed Dust, who instinctively flinches from her.

 _“Are you okay?”_ She asks, before her voice darkens, _“Was it Nova?”_

 _“What?”_ The small dust says, clearly only responding out of surprise and echoing what Blink has been thinking since they met Happi.

Happi seems to ignore them, tapping one foot rapidly as she thinks, muttering to herself in quick flickers of stardust.

Blink can feel the other Star in the nursery snap to attention, and Blink silently mourns their hope of leaving the nursery without conflict.

The small dust giggles at whatever Happi is muttering, tears still falling thick from their face but slowing thanks to their distraction. They have a dark body with small flecks of blue on their shoulders leading up to a line of stardust not unlike Blink’s own that reaches down the line of their body, curling in a ball at the small of their back almost as big as the small dust is (a curled tail, maybe?) and up the steep line of their neck to reach up in a mimicry of antennae. They’re smaller than Happi is, low to the ground with short limbs but have bright, odd eyes- purple-pink around the outside and bright blue at the center, though they’re cloudy with tears. Blink’s whiskers twitch in sympathy.

 _“Why were you crying?”_ Blink asks, cutting off whatever story Happi had begun to spin about Nova and resistances and freedom- the Dust flinches, shaking his head quickly and stuttering.

 _“It’s- it’s nothing, don’t worry about it! I’m just… overreacting.”_ He says, and Blink lashes their tail slowly in response. They have heard that excuse before.

Happi doesn’t seem to buy it, either, but surprisingly doesn’t push. _“I’m Happi,”_ she introduces herself, instead, _“And the big Star is Blink! What’s your name?”_

The dust clears his throat, wiping away a few stray tears with his short arms. _“I’m Snailbot.”_

Blink tilts their head, slightly. What an odd name.

Happi brightens considerably. _“That’s the coolest name I’ve ever heard!”_

Snailbot giggles, still half-strangled with tears. _“You think so?”_

 _“Yeah!”_ Happi responds, bouncing on her back legs.

Blink’s ears flicker as the small family of Star and Dusts start walking in their direction and comes to terms with grabbing Snailbot and making a break for it. Nova would probably understand.

The Star’s thundering steps eventually draw even the distracted dust’s attention; Happi snaps her dust ears in their direction, standing them straight up as she tries to discern the threat at hand, and Snailbot flinches, ducking down into their little corner of dust and trying to hide in their tail. Blinks’ gaze narrows, briefly. _Ah._

The Star steps into view first, taking long, heavy strides that threaten to give Blink a headache just being around them. He’s big- same kind of Galari Blink is, they can tell, but built more like a bruiser than a runner, long horns protruding from his head with thick, heavy limbs. Stardust seems to cover him almost in his entirety, swirling around his head and down his limbs and even around the star nestled precariously on his back. He is bigger than Blink by a head and a half but Blink is only marginally concerned. Blink does not think he could outrun them and as such they have nothing to fear.

The Dusts around his feet are even less of a concern; they are led by a small but long orange and red dust, entirely covered in their dust and small spikes of the same, followed closely by an Asteriod of similar coloration and midsection made almost entirely out of rock that glares at Blink fearlessly. At their side is another dust, dark-bodied with an orange mane and tail that fans out at the end, and at their other is a monochrome colored dust with an odd halo and a circle of rocks floating around their neck, dust and constellations trailing down their back like a cape. Loping at the Star’s feet is a dust with a fluffy mane and tail of silver that trails into red, and dragging behind them is an odd blue dust, seeming to daydream as they walk at a much more sedate pace than the rest, hardly seeming to pay attention to their surroundings.

 The Star narrows his gaze at Blink who meets it evenly, silent and unconcerned.

 _“Are you thinking of taking that with you?”_ One of the dusts- the one with the silver and red mane- yells up to Blink brashly, ignoring the Star’s harsh hiss of _“Leo”_ in response.

Blink does not often feel much for their fellow Galari, preferring to be on their own or leave before they can form any true opinions, but they have the feeling they will not like this band of them.

 _“’That’?”_ Blink repeats, carefully neutral. From the way the other Star braces, it’s clear they know where this will end.

 _“Yeah!”_ Leo says, starting to walk over to where Happi is watching them warily, Snailbot hiding in the folds of the golden dust of the ground. _“You shouldn’t adopt him- he’s stupid, and slow, and-”_

Blink does not so much as slam a paw down so much as place it there with intent, blocking Leo from the two dusts. Appropriately, the Dust swallows whatever else he had to say and backs up, just slightly. The Star moves forward, the beginnings of a threat rumbling through his dust, but the Asteroid beats him to it, rushing forward to stand in front of Leo, the Dust with the odd fan-tipped tail at their side.

Blink watches them lazily, and says nothing, but does not move his paw. Many Galari do not take well to visitors, even when they are only Dusts- especially when they are _claimed_ Dusts- and even less so to ones that threaten theirs. It may be time these ones learned that lesson.

From dust they all began and to dust they will all return and the cycle will begin anew. With a swipe of their paw Blink could return them now.

 _“Lilliana, Jay,”_ the Star rumbles in warning, not taking his eyes from Blink who, in turn, does not take their eyes from the Dusts and Asteroid. Blink does not like violence and they will not stand by while it is done to those that are theirs.

The Dusts and Asteroid still but they do not back up- brave, foolish things. The Star’s eyes narrow.

 _“They are children,”_ he says like a warning, as though Blink cannot see that for themselves.

 _“And?”_ Blink responds, curt but carefully neutral, finally cutting their eyes to the other Star. Children are not excused from cruelty because they are children; no matter which end of it they may fall on. They may not understand, of course, but it will not be tolerated so they should be taught.

But Blink is not their Star and they have never had the patience to teach others common sense.

Happi thumps her feet irritably before climbing atop Blink’s outstretched paw like it was a stage, glaring down at each of the newcomer Dusts and Asteroid in turn.

 _“Stupid?”_ Happi repeats, ears folded back and leg thumping in erratic rhythm, _“You’re the stupid ones! You’re nothing but bullies; dumb, stupid, annoying bullies!”_

The other Star rumbles in warning, making like he was going to step forward.

 _“They are children,”_ Blink reminds, to which the other Star seems to puff up in response, taking offense. One of _those_ Stars, then.

Blink may care for their Dusts above others but they are not blinded by them. They make mistakes which must be corrected, they will be right where Blink will be wrong and it is their job to recognize this. It is not their job to let them hurt others, and if the other Star believes it is, then he is not someone Blink particularly wants to be around.

The dust with the odd tail- Jay- steps forward, glaring. _“Why don’t you get down here and say that to our faces?”_

Happi’s ears remain folded back, glaring daggers at the other Dust.

She jumps from Blink’s paw, marching forward as best she can and getting in the other Dusts space, near nose-to-nose.

 _“You’re nothing but_ bullies,” she hisses, pushing forward; Snailbot creeps around Blinks’ paw to watch- odd, Blink hadn’t felt him move- but he rushes forward when he sees how the situation has escalated.

 _“Please, don’t- Happi I’m- they’re not worth the-”_ Snailbot stutters, trying to reach the two dusts before they start trying to tear one another limb from limb, but stops as a thundering vibration rocks through the nursery like an earthquake.

 _“Typhoon,”_ a female voice rings out; the other Star (Typhoon?) immediately moves back, mirrored by Happi who immediately shifts her focus from Jay to Snailbot in a heartbeat as she drags him back towards the safety of Blink.

 _“And members of his system, Tiberius,”_ the voice continues; Typhoon reaches a careful arm out to sweep his Dusts and Asteroid closer to his body. Happi makes a series of wild gestures and motions Blink does not understand.

 _“There will be no fighting within the walls of my nursery.”_ The voice- Nova?- says with finality; a smaller series of vibrations, aftershocks from the earthquake of her rage, ring out through the space like a bell as she stalks ever closer.

Happi goes through a very elaborate series of gestures that continue to make no sense.

 _“And you, members of solar system-”_ Nova stops, and Blink imagines they can feel her sigh from here, _“-Memes. Of all the Galari in this section of the universe, I would not imagine_ you _would be the one starting fights.”_

(The solar system name had been Happi’s idea.)

Nova seems to think over her words. _“Well, I can’t imagine Blink is the one starting fights.”_

 _“Blink!”_ Happi finally hisses, gesturing in wide circles to get their attention, _“Signal!”_

Ah. Well, never let it be said Blink did not pay attention when Happi spoke.

In a quick movement, they sweep Happi and Snailbot up to the safety of their head; clever Dusts they are, they find their footing quickly, holding tight.

Blink’s long tail whips behind them like a lash and they do as they always do.

Blink _runs._

 _“You’ve made a powerful enemy today, Tiberius!”_ Happi yells at their rapidly disappearing forms, stardust flickering madly, _“I won’t forget this!”_

Blink leaps the dust at the entrance to the nursery and disappears into the Celestial Forest like a wraith, steps light and purposeful, fast but careful not to disturb the forest floor beneath them.

 _“Um,”_ says Snailbot, who is taking this all remarkably well, _“Was that a kidnapping?”_

 _“It was a rescue,”_ Happi stresses, _“from the clutches of Nova and those bullies- who I’m declaring war on, by the way, can we declare war on them, Blink?”_

Blink does not want to ask which one of them that Happi means. They get the feeling it’s both, and that responding would equal agreement. Blink focuses on the road ahead of them, instead.

 _“Please don’t,”_ Snailbot says, _“And, uh, what do I do now that I’ve been k- rescued?”_

 _“You stay with us, of course!”_ Happi says, _“You can help us spring more Dusts from the nursery! Nova’ll be more on the lookout, now, and you’re sneaky- don’t think I didn’t notice how hard you were to track back there- so you’ll be great at this!”_

 _“Great at what?”_ Snailbot asks, looking rapidly between Happi and what he can see of Blink’s nose from where he sits on their head.

 _“Space crime,”_ Blink answers, at the same time Happi gleefully announces, _“The resistance!”_

Happi describes a few of her plans to Snailbot, who sits politely through it all; he seems very confused, but he doesn’t seem distressed anymore, which Blink counts as a success.

When Blink feels they have run far enough to lose any pursuers- they doubt they had any in the first place, but they have always been careful- they slow enough to allow Happi and Snailbot to walk alongside them.

When Happi announces she needs to go look for supplies and rockets into the forest’s undergrowth, Blink makes no move to stop her; she is a clever Dust, and she can find her way home.

 _“Blink?”_ Snailbot says, after a few moments of silence, _“Is this okay?”_

 _“Space crime?”_ Blink asks, but stalls when Snailbot shakes his head.

_“Is it okay that I’m here? Like- with you?”_

Ah. _“If this is where you wish to be.”_

 _“But I’m-”_ Snailbot falters, _“I’m… slow. And stupid. And you guys are so fast, and you broke into Nova’s nursery like it was nothing, and-”_

 _“We are in no rush,”_ Blink says, because it’s true; Blink likes running because they like to run. They are in no hurry to get anywhere in particular, they just want to get there. The pace does not matter so long as they go.

_“And you are very clever. Not many Galari can move without being heard, and even fewer can do so while standing right next to them.”_

Snailbot doesn’t seem to know what to do with the praise; Blink reconsiders their stance on declaring war.

 _“You are not a burden,”_ Blink says- they have never been good with words, but there are things that need to be said, and they can only hope they’re not butchering it- _“If you wish to, you can remain with us. Or you can search for a system of your own, or you can strike out on your own.”_

_Whatever your choice, it is yours.”_

Snailbot is silent for a long while as they travel.

 _“Can I stay, then?”_ He asks, uncertain.

 _“Yes,”_ Blink says, because they don’t think he’s heard it enough in the short time the Dust has been alive.

Honestly, anything that could help to reign in Happi’s boundless energy is a welcome addition. Snailbot is no burden and even if he were it is not one Blink is unwilling to carry.

(There are words Blink wishes they were told bouncing around in their head, words they wish they could tell to Snailbot, but Blink has never been good with words and they were never told what they wish was said. Blink’s expertise is in running; all else fell to the wayside.)

Snailbot makes small gestures of _contentment_ and _happy_ as they walk, slow but moving, and Blink reflects them back. All they really need to do is move forward and the rest will come as it comes.

There is a comically loud crash as Happi tumbles through the underbrush, coming to a stop just ahead of them; she gets to her feet quickly, darting forward.

 _“So,”_ she begins, _“Next time we visit Nova’s nest we’re gonna have to be a lot more careful, and we’re gonna need to spring a lot more Dusts if we wanna declare war, which we do, so I was looking for something that we could use to safely carry more of us, and I_ think _if we use the leaves from the forest just right, and tie everything carefully enough with the fibers-”_

 _“Oh dear,”_ Snailbot says, hurrying forward to stall Happi’s planning, _“Maybe you should rethink that plan-”_

The star at Blink’s core rumbles; a constant, low vibration that rolls through their body and leaves the barest impression of themselves in the space around them.

Happi doesn’t seem to pick up on it but Snailbot does, and he turns to Blink with eyes squinted in pleasure, giggling softly as Blink’s rumbling purr stirs through and reflects from his own stardust as they both sit to listen to Happi’s latest schemes.

(Blink finds they do not mind slowing down or even stopping if it means they are all still moving forward; so long as they are happy, they can move at any pace, at all.)

Snailbot distracts Happi from her planning by challenging her to a race; Blink is referee and race course both as they charge up and down the line of their back. A few careful sweeps of their tail keeps the Dusts from falling to the wayside as they travel, pace slow and sedate but directed home with certainty.

Blink may not be against _some_ space crime, if it ends like this.

 _“Blink!”_ Snailbot says, climbing carefully over Blink’s head to peer down at them, smiling upside-down, _“Let’s go faster!”_

Blink rumbles a purr as the Dusts giggle madly, finding purchase- once they are settled, Blink does as Blink always does.

Blink _runs._

(They race all the way home.)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry astra im stretching that creative writing points system to the LIMIT
> 
> feat. Typhoon and hoard, which are MegaAbsol @ DA's ocs! theyre also bullies and at war with memes. you chose this, absol
> 
> ALSO while i was writing the description of the nursery all i could think was golden arches = mcdonalds novas nursery is a mcdonalds playplace confirmed
> 
> GALARI IS A GOOD ARPG PLS JOIN...
> 
> I'll do points later I wanted to get it up now :o ALSO HOLY SHIT NICE 4800 WORDS EXACT IM GOD


End file.
